


Ch-Ch-Changes

by Teacup_pirate



Series: Ineffable Parents [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Kid Fic, Multi, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Raising the anti-christ, Seriously Aziraphale decided to hoard all the pronouns this time, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Slice of Life, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_pirate/pseuds/Teacup_pirate
Summary: Time marches on for our favorite Ineffable Family. Changes abound as Aziraphale and Crowley set the stage for the future they want to have if the world doesn't end in ten and a half years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Parents [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574878
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Ch-Ch-Changes

The town’s rumor mill was in full rotation, someone purchased that cottage. The cottage in question was the latest source of the town’s entertaining speculations. It was well outside of town and had been inhabited by a mysterious old man. The man in question kept to himself mostly and rarely came into the town for anything. The most popular theory was that he was a government informant and was hiding away from the mafia. When he passed away two years ago, a crew of uniformed men went to the cottage and cleared it out in a day. The cottage had been on the market ever since, and none of the locals had wanted to go near it. So when a strange couple from London purchased it, everyone in town was a buzz. 

The townspeople were obviously very curious, especially when only one of the couple was ever spotted in town directly after the purchase. Mrs. Antonia Crowley was the thin redhead who wore all black and always wore sunglasses. She distracted everyone with her walk, an exaggerated pendulum of hips and long legs. She was a woman of few words, her tone was dry, matter of fact, and it lacked any of the normal pleasantries. She always had a baby with her and said baby could be both a terror and a blessing. The only people that happened to get any insight on the woman were the other mothers of the town who would spend time in the park with their children. The other mothers found out four things: one, Antonia was a freelancer; two, Antonia loves her wife, Zira Fell, more than anything; three, Zira owns a bookshop in London; and four, the baby Adam was adopted. 

=====

Aziraphale took the day off to spend quality time with the family at the cottage. She had moved the last of the books she wanted to keep into her library upstairs the night before. Plus Crowley helped advertise the last day of the bookshop both in the newspaper and online, so it was a set event. 

Crowley was in the conservatory threatening the plants. She had new seedlings to train. After all, she did not want to bring plants from the flat and have unruly seedlings ruin her terrifying reputation. The conservatory was currently cramped because Crowley had also started the indoctrination of the plants she wanted for both the front and back gardens. The previous owner had kept a vegetable garden in the back, but with two years of neglect, Crowley had decided to started from scratch. 

Aziraphale and Adam were in the dinning room as they tried pureed butternut squash together. It had surprised Crowley that Aziraphale liked the messy activity, but she also couldn’t deny that Aziraphale was better at getting Adam to eat the different types of food. Adam quickly learned that his mama liked all food and decided that he wanted to be like her in that regard. It also meant that he could be difficult with his other mother about it, and Crowley was secretly proud that the child had a bit of a bastard streak like their angel. 

=====

After breakfast, Crowley drove the family into town and parked in a legal space in front of the local art gallery. The other car in front of the gallery was a strange blue car with only three wheels by design. Aziraphale carried Adam as Crowley opened the door to the gallery for the family. Heavy metal boomed from a stereo where an unassuming young man was painting on a large canvas. The man turned off the music when he noticed them and wiped his hands on a towel before he adjusting his glasses. 

The young man cowered a bit as he approached, asking, “Mrs. Crowley. Is the guest room color to your satisfaction?”

“Yes it is,” Crowley said before turning to Aziraphale. “Zira, this is Newton Pulsifer. He’s who paitned the cottage for us.”

“It is such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pulsifer! I absolutely love the mural you did on our bedroom wall. And I agree, the color in the guest room is a wonderful compliment to the bathroom wallpaper.”

Newton’s jaw dropped in reflex to the complete opposite pair of beings in front of him. Where Mrs. Crowley was cold and curt, her wife was warm and expressive. His artist eye took a mental note to ponder on later, the distinct contrast of thin, straight, and dark to large, curvy, and light. He quickly snapped out of is daze as Adam giggled and waved his arms. Newt smiled and waved at the baby before he spoke.

“Ah, its nice to meet you too, um Mrs. Crowley? You can just call me Newt.”

“Oh! Mrs. Fell or Zira is fine dear,” Aziraphale enthused, “Would you mind if we look around?”

Newt shook his head and retreated back to his canvas. He turned his music back on and turned down the volume as the family took a tour of the art gallery. Newt was the only one in the village who had ever gone into the infamous cottage, and the art gallery had been getting more business because of it. The people who started to come in to try and extract information from Newt would generally find themselves wandering and purchasing artworks. Newt was not the most socially gracious and found his social nervousness would only allow him to answer exacting questions. 

“This is popular in France now, darling,” Aziraphale said, taking Crowley’s arm as they walked to the first painting on display. “One artist owning a gallery where they do their work and allow other artists to showcase their work in the space.”

“Seems economical. Now don’t go getting a craving for crepes, Angel, you wanted to explore the town today.”

======

Crowley and Aziraphale walked arm in arm down the sidewalk as Crowley continued to give the angel a tour of the town. It was a wandering and distracted tour since Aziraphale wanted to pop into every shop that caught her eye. Crowley didn’t mind really since it gave her a chance to warm up again as it was still cold outside. Besides, Crowley had already done her half of the decorating, so it was the angel’s turn to bring her touches to their home.

=====

“Adam and I were exploring the house and we found something special,” Crowley said as she took Aziraphale’s hands and started to lead the angel towards the stairs.

On one side of the staircase there was a pocket door neither of them had noticed. Crowley opened it with a bit of difficulty and revealed more stairs that led down. Crowley illuminated the stairwell with the flick of a switch and turned back to see the angel’s reaction. Aziraphale had her head tilted slightly to the side to note her confusion, and it made Crowley’s grin widen. Crowley lead the way down the stairs and at the bottom, she got the reaction she had hoped for.

Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath, her smile outshone the dim light above them as she exclaimed, “A wine cellar! This really is our home!”

Crowley blushed. The idea of this place being their home together was still felt like a dream. “And it’s still stocked. Whoever cleared this place out after the last owner didn’t know it was here. I called Eve after our discovery and she said that the cellar wasn’t a part of the listing.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a kiss on the cheek, and said, “My clever serpent.”

Adam kicked his legs and waved his arms to get Aziraphale’s attention, which worked as he was wrapped against her chest. Aziraphale chuckled and gave the baby a kiss on the top of his head, “Are you taking credit as well, dearest? My sweet boy.”

=========

It did snow during the night, but the roads were clear enough for the demon to drive her angel back into London for the last day of business at the bookshop. Their estate agent, Eve, was waiting at the bookshop for the family to arrive. Aziraphale had called the young woman to help secure the correct zoning and building requirements in an attempt to bring the bookshop into the current century.

“Good morning!” Eve waved as she approached the family.

Crowley had finished retrieving Adam from the backseat as Aziraphale unlocked the shop. 

“Good morning, my dear! Come inside out of the cold!” Aziraphale beckoned.

Once inside the shop, Eve put her briefcase on the table next to the register so she could properly greet each member of the family. She and Aziraphale gave each other hugs first. Adam was the next to be greeted as Eve cooed at the baby who had grown so much in the short time since she had seen him last. Crowley and Eve exchanged air kisses and clasped hands. After they finished their reunion, Eve opened her briefcase and pulled out the last of the paperwork for Aziraphale to sign. 

“Good luck Zira! The building inspector should be here tomorrow morning. It was nice seeing all of you again,” Eve said as she departed the bookshop once everything was settled. 

Crowley gave Aziraphale a kiss on the lips and a smile, saying, “We’ll get out of your hair too Angel. See you tonight.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley back down for another kiss and gave Adam a kiss on the forehead before she escorted them back to the Bentley. Crowley stole another kiss before she slithered into the driver’s seat and pulled away from the curb to cause the day’s chaos. 

=======

Aziraphale had a little time before the bookshop needed to be officially open, so she retrieved some cleaning supplies from a cupboard. She set the supplies on the floor and pulled the large circular rug from the center of the room. With the communication circle exposed, Aziraphale looked up at the skylight as she spoke. 

“Lord, I don’t know your plan, and I never shall. But for my plans, I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale grabbed the cleaning supplies and started to scrub away at the circle. She was still an angel, and she still had communication with Heaven, but she was giving up the direct connection she had placed on the shop’s floor. Once the circle was erased, Aziraphale put the rug back over the spot as if it had never been disturbed. Aziraphale changed her corporation to male in honor of the day he opened the shop and put away the cleaning supplies before the opening the shop for the day.

========

On their way to pick up Aziraphale for the evening, Crowley and Adam were a block away from the bookshop when Adam shrieked intensely and unexpectedly from the backseat of the Bentley. Crowley nearly transformed into a snake it startled her so badly but instead she swerved into the nearest alleyway and came to a complete stop.

“Adam! What’s wrong?”

===

It was closing time and Aziraphale had one last guest as he waited for his loves to arrive. 

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel exclaimed in his falsely joyous greeting. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath before turning around to face the Archangel. “Hello Gabriel. What brings you to Earth?”

“I heard you had gotten rid of all this,” Gabriel motioned to the now empty bookshop, “as instructed.”

“Yes, Gabriel. I am turning the downstairs into a resource center for my principality, and I shall maintain the flat upstairs.”

“Why?” Gabriel looked a bit flabbergasted and narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t have a cubicle at the office,” Aziraphale explained innocently.

“Huh,” Gabriel half scoffed, “at least you have space to practice with your sword now.”

“Yes. I’ve already started,” Aziraphale proudly claimed his renewed cooking habit. 

Gabriel looked unimpressed as he miracled a ledger, handed a sheet of paper to Aziraphale and popped back to Head Office in the blink of an eye. Aziraphale looked at the new list of blessings, folded it into his pocket, and nervously paced the shop as he resumed his wait for Adam and Crowley. Aziraphale was out of the shop at an almost miraculous speed when he heard the Bentley pull into its spot. Crowley was halfway out of the open door of the drivers seat as the Bentley came to its official full stop. 

“Angel! Are you alright?” Crowley looked panicked as she dashed around the car.

Aziraphale opened his arms wide to receive his worried wife. “I’m fine, Crowley. Gabriel just popped in for a bit.”

Crowley gripped her soft angel tight which was rewarded with a warm embrace and the angel stroking her hair. 

“What made you think things were not tickety-boo?” Aziraphale asked as he continued to hold onto his demon.

“Adam as always,” Crowley replied. “Shrieked so loud I nearly wrecked the Bentley. Guess he could sense your nerves.”

“I guess that makes him our guardian and not the other way around.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a smile and kiss on the forehead.

“Ready to go Angel?” Crowley asked after giving Aziraphale a kiss. 

“Let me roll up my center rug; I want it for my reading nook at home,” Aziraphale said as he was released. Aziraphale gathered the rug and put it over his shoulder before he locked up the shop. 

With the rug secure in the Bentley and Adam smothered in kisses while still strapped into the backseat, Aziraphale straightened and took another look at the bookshop. Crowley had kept close and as Aziraphale looked at the shop, Crowley snaked her arms back around the warm angel.

“Did I ever tell you why I named it A.Z. Fell and Company?”

“Not that I recall,” Crowley replied, looking at the shop as well.

“You are the ‘and Company,’” Aziraphale stated sweetly as he performed a small miracle.

With a downward motion, the sign over the door changed to A.Z. Fell and Co. LGBTQ+ Resource Center and the large banner that covered one set of windows changed from Store Closing to Coming Soon. Inside, the remaining furniture found itself a place upstairs and the downstairs was now completely empty. 

======

The building inspector was early the next day, and was already scribbling notes about the bookshop’s exterior on his paperwork as he waited for the owner to show up. A black Bentley nearly became the man’s hearse as he had stepped closer to the curb. The tires squealed as the vehicle came to a stop just an inch from the inspector and a woman bounced out of the car in obvious concern.

“I’m so sorry! My wife drives like a maniac,” Aziraphale apologized as she approached the building inspector.

The building inspector cleared his throat as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. “Ah, quite alright. My coffee this morning hadn’t really woken me up.”

“See Angel, he’s fine,” the driver called over, leaning out of the driver’s window.

Aziraphale gave a huff before she went over to the driver and gave her a parting kiss goodbye. “You are really a terror. Stop by for lunch?”

“Anything you ask. Am I bringing food or are we going out?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll text you when I’ve made a decision?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Angel. See you later.” Crowley stole another kiss before she rolled up the window and let Aziraphale get back onto the sidewalk before speeding away.

“Zira Fell,” Aziraphale introduced herself to the man with her normal bright smile on and a friendly hand outstretched.

“Jacob Smith,” the man said and shook the offered hand, then looked back to the building.

“I noticed you taking some notes, is there anything the matter?” Aziraphale asked as she attempted to look at the clipboard.

“Just things to check for once we are inside. I wouldn’t worry,” Mr. Smith said with an insincere smile. 

Aziraphale noticed the expression right away and bustled over to open the shop. Once inside, Mr. Smith spoke again as he looked at the windows.

“I did some research on this building and it seems your family has owned it since it had been built. Do you know much about its history?”

“Oh yes, it is the family’s pride and joy,” Aziraphale gushed and put on one of her better smiles.

“Seems odd you would want to keep it, with the neighborhood modernizing.” Mr. Smith was digging for something but Aziraphale was not sure for what yet.

“That’s why I wanted to convert it from a commercial business to a historical zone permit,” Aziraphale said, using the information Eve had been so helpful in finding.

Mr. Smith hummed and continued with his inspection, Aziraphale following closely behind. As the man scribbled more notes with a frown on his face and moved through the space rather quickly, Aziraphale began to fret, so she did what she did best and started to ramble as the man stalked around the room.

“Mr. Smith, would you be so kind as to tell me what it is you see that is not satisfactory?”

“Oh, it is just notes for the historical permit.” The insincere smile was back as Mr. Smith made his way towards the stairwell that lead to the flat.

Aziraphale stood her ground and blocked the entrance to the upstairs. “I rather think that is not true, Mr. Smith. If you would be so kind as to tell me your true intentions, this process can go even faster than your glancing inspection.”

“With what I have here, I can condemn this building, even under a historical permit.” Mr. Smith said, trying to be menacing, but Aziraphale was not fazed. 

“And you would like to see this place torn down would you?” Aziraphale started to glow around the edges just a bit, only a trick of the light for human eyes.

“Not me personally, but my employers would be ecstatic.” Mr. Smith blinked at the woman as he tried to adjust his eyesight. 

“I see. And did your employers by chance tell you what happened to the others that have come over the years to try to take this building from me?” Aziraphale human disguise slipped as more of her angelic aura came out. 

Mr. Smith fumbled, “No. But I have been given this blank check to write…”

“Money is not the issue Mr. Smith. I suggest you make that check out to yourself and retire somewhere nice.” Aziraphale smiled like the sun and blinked back at the man with a few more blue eyes than she had before. 

Mr. Smith looked away as he tore the inspection paperwork off his clipboard and ran out of the building to never be seen again. Aziraphale gave a sigh, picked up the paperwork and made her way upstairs. Once settled in the couch, she read the paperwork and could not decide what were real issues and which were fabrications. Aziraphale then pulled out her mobile and dialed a number. 

“This is Eve. How can I help you?” the estate agent’s customer service voice answered.

“Hello Eve dear, this is Zira Fell. I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“Are Antonia and Adam alright?!” 

“Oh! I’m sorry, yes they are fine. I meant the building inspector.”

“Oh,” Eve said with a sigh of relief, “then what’s wrong?”

“Mr. Smith was quite rude, unhelpful, and tried to condemn the building. Would it be too much to ask for a second opinion?”

“Mr. Smith? Your inspector’s name is Mr. James Thatcher, at least it was supposed to be.”

“My dear, I think we should check on Mr. Thatcher. I do believe something bad may have happened to him.”

“I will call him right now and do a follow up. I will let you know what I find out. Don’t worry Zira, we will figure this out.”

“Oh thank you Eve. You really are a blessing. I look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye.”

“Bye Zira,” Eve signed off before she hung up the phone and started on the mystery.

Aziraphale texted Crowley next. ‘You should have injured that building inspector. He was an impostor. Everything is fine here, about to have coco.’

======

The real building inspector, Mr. Thatcher, had had a rough morning. His mobile did not charge during the night, his house keys were not where he had remembered leaving them, and his car had three flat tires. By the time he reached his office, he was late for the morning appointment that had been scheduled a month ago. As he slumped in his chair, his office phone rang.

“Hello, this is James,” he answered simply, it was his direct line after all.

“Hello. My name is Eve. I’m an estate agent. I scheduled an inspection with you for a property this morning.”

“My deepest apologies, I was delayed this morning. Is your client still available?”

“Yes. She was quite concerned when you did not arrive.”

“Not many people look forward to a building inspection. I will be on the next bus to Soho.”

“Brilliant. Thank you, Mr. Thatcher. Have a safe journey.”

Mr. Thatcher did not give a response before he hung up the phone and grabbed all the things he needed for the appointment. 

After speaking to the building inspector, Eve called Aziraphale and told the angel the good news. 

====

Mr. Thatcher contemplated going home early once he completed the inspection of the old bookshop. The owner was very involved and asked a lot of questions if he found something that was not in compliance. In a blink of an eye after explaining what was wrong, the owner would ask him to look again and it would be correct. The owner was all smiles and Mr. Thatcher felt warm and comfortable, like he was snuggled in an electric blanket. After he left, Mr. Thatcher went back to the office to input the information into the computer database and file the paperwork. He did not leave for home right away, but his boss did let him leave after lunch so he could take care of his car’s tire situation.

As soon as the building inspector left, a note popped into Aziraphale’s hand. It was a reprimand for ‘too many frivolous miracles’ and ‘didn’t they have proper miracles they should be working on.’ Aziraphale blew out a sigh and fought the urge to scowl at the note. She returned upstairs to the flat to send a reply note in attempts to justify the “frivolous” miracles. With her probably ignored note sent, she started on redecorating the downstairs for its new purpose. 

=======

After a few days of furniture deliveries, new decor, and getting technology set up, the bookshop was finally transformed for its new purpose. The center did not open right away, however, because Aziraphale had to start work on her other day job, the list of blessings Heaven wanted done. Crowley and Aziraphale compared notes one night as Adam slept and traded tasks. 

“Crowley darling?” Aziraphale looked at her new task list with resignation in her eyes.

“Yes, Angel?” Crowley answered as she refilled their wine glasses.

“What are we going to tell Adam when he gets old enough to ask questions?” Aziraphale had been stewing on the subject for a while. Adam’s babbling was increasing in diversity, and the angel knew that he would be talking before they knew it.

“The truth,” Crowley said, checking Aziraphale’s expression. “You’re a shit liar.”

Aziraphale huffed, “I lie to Heaven all the time. And if I couldn’t lie then temptations would be much harder to complete.”

Crowley cupped the angel’s cheek, and said, “Let me clarify then. You are a shit liar to people you love.”

Aziraphale sighed and leaned into her hand as she cupped it with her own, “But wouldn’t that undermine raising him like a normal human?”

“I think we can throw that goal out the window, Angel. As far as I know, he was supposed to be normal until his eleventh birthday when he came into his power. But we’ve both seen that is not the case.”

A smile quirked on Aziraphale’s face, and she said, “Rule-breaker. He’s definitely ours then.”

Crowley leaned in for a kiss and after stealing one she spoke again, “You can ask to borrow Anathema’s book again if it will make you feel better.”

“I’ll think about it. Now, I don’t know where you think you are going,” Aziraphale said as she tugged on Crowley’s arm and pulled the demon into her lap for a snogging session. 

========

While Aziraphale was out on Arrangement duty, Crowley and Adam switched between the two London flats. Crowley felt that the cottage was too empty without the angel there, so they only went to terrorize the full conservatory. When Crowley received a text that stated that Aziraphale was returning that night, she diverted from her drive to her flat and made her way to the cottage instead. 

Aziraphale came home late and assumed Adam and Crowley would be asleep. What did surprise the angel was that the two were asleep together. Adam had started to sleep all the way through the night, especially with a very short afternoon nap and so they had moved his crib from their bedroom upstairs to the downstairs nursery. Aziraphale engaged the dimmer switch to have a little light to cross the space to the crib. Adam was fast asleep in a nest of coils, and Crowley’s snake head was on top of the child’s chest as it went up and down. Aziraphale smiled, kissed two of her fingers and touched them to Adam’s forehead before stroking Crowley lightly. Crowley opened her spectacle membrane over her eyes and focused on the angel overhead.

Crowley went to move and Aziraphale quietly tutted at her, “You’ll wake Adam. I’ll be in the rocking chair after I choose a book.”

========

With Crowley out on Arrangement duty, Aziraphale called Anathema for a play date. Aziraphale wanted to go out shopping for a surprise for her demon. 

“So why clothes shopping? I would think Antonia would like to go with you,” Anathema commented as she pushed Warlock in his stroller.

“We have very different tastes in clothes dear. I know most of my feminine wardrobe is…what did Crowley call it….retro? But my male wardrobe is classic but dated. For the resource center’s opening, I was going to take on a more gender-fluid appearance and I need a wardrobe to match that.”

“I thought you miracled your clothes into existence?” Anathema asked confused.

“At first when I had no options I did. We shop for Adam quite a bit, he just grows so fast and it is easy to nip into a shop to get something for yourself as well,” Aziraphale explained.

“How different is this new form going to be?” Anathema asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh! Not much at all. Would it be easier if I changed?”

“Yes. I’m still not sure what you have in mind.”

Once they chose their first shop of the day, they first went to the restroom to check diapers and gave Aziraphale a private place to change form. Aziraphale reduced her breasts so they were not as noticeable and lessened the amount of curve around her hips. Otherwise the cherubic face and overall softness stayed in place. Adam approved by clapping his hands and the group started their shopping journey.

=======

Aziraphale and Adam had just finished their post lunch bath and both were wrapped in a towel as Aziraphale searched the closet. Anathema had suggested one outfit in particular for Aziraphale’s gender-fluid debut for Crowley. Crowley was expected home at any moment, so Aziraphale was nervous as they flicked through the hangers. Adam helped, when the angel put their hand on the correct hanger, he clapped and gurgled. 

“Thank you, dearest.” Aziraphale gave Adam a kiss on the head as they pulled the outfit from the closet and closed the pocket door with their foot. 

Aziraphale laid Adam down on the bed and started to dress the baby in what Adam had chosen from his wardrobe. Adam had chosen a black and red long sleeve shirt paired with dark khaki pants. Once Adam was dressed, Aziraphale started to put on their outfit. The light cream colored trousers were form fitting, but not skin tight like Crowley’s. A light blue poet shirt was tucked into the waistband with a bit of billow, otherwise a white vest gave the structure of a waist. Aziraphale was unsure about what shoes to wear so opted for their tartan slippers since they were home for the night. Aziraphale picked up Adam from the bed and put him on their hip and made their way downstairs. 

“What shall we do while we wait?” Aziraphale asked once they were downstairs.

Adam squeezed his left hand open and closed as he waved that arm around. Aziraphale shrugged and walked towards the conservatory. Aziraphale picked up the mister by the door and started on the rounds. Aziraphale did not inspect the plants like Crowley did, they just misted them as instructed. Aziraphale finished the round, put the mister back, and while in the doorway gave the only threat they had come up with since being given permission to tend to the plants. 

“Remember, if you are found unsatisfactory, I will desecrate your corpses to make paper!”

A chuckle came from behind Aziraphale and the angel spun around to face Crowley who had been admiring the new view from the back. Crowley had her sunglasses off and was openly staring at Aziraphale’s changes. 

“What, dear? You said to threaten them!” Aziraphale huffed as they put a hand on their unoccupied hip.

“Yes Angel, but you love paper,” Crowley commented as she continued to stare.

“Yes, but they don’t know that!” Aziraphale continued to protest, Crowley had startled them with her chuckle.

Adam leaned forward because he wanted to be held by the newly arrived Crowley. Crowley stepped closer to take the child, but then stepped back to continue to look at her angel. 

“Angel?” Crowley asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“Yes darling?” Aziraphale asked back, unsure.

“I love it. We will have to get Anathema to babysit soon.”

Aziraphale blushed a deep red and darted their eyes to the floor before they looked back up to give Crowley a smile.

“I’m glad you like it. Come on, tell me about your trip,” Aziraphale held out their hand for Crowley to take and they walked to the living room to relax together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> The title is from the song "Changes" by the one and only David Bowie.
> 
> So this is it. This is as far as I had planned to take this AU. But don't panic! There will be more in this series! I'm just going to be flying by the seat of my pants because beyond here there are no roads, no plans, no guide rails. We are the wandering lost. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see happen, feel free to let me know in the comments. I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
